Gatos muertos
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Los gatos poseen siete vidas, incluso más, de eso Schrödinger está totalmente seguro. A tal grado que su nacimiento, familia, vida y muerte terminan por significar poco.
1. Chapter 1

_Hellsing y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a Kohta Hirano y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Esta historia está dedicada a uno de mis personajes favoritos, el gatito Schrödinger. Aclaraciones de este extraño capítulo al final, ¡espero les guste!_

* * *

Cuando nació era ciego. Sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente haberse sentido desprendido de una membrana que lo mantenía protegido, a salvo del mundo exterior, y de su garganta emergieron chillidos suaves que aumentaron conforme sintió la frialdad del ambiente. Alguien lo tomó entre sus manos y lo colocó encima de una cálida superficie, y segundos después algo suave y pequeño fue introducido en su boca. Su primera reacción fue succionar, y un chorro de leche caliente bajó por su garganta: el sabor de su madre alimentándolo por primera y última vez. No la disfrutó mucho tiempo ya que, en cuanto sació su hambre, fue separado del cuerpo muerto antes de que empezara a enfriarse.

Pasaron un par de semanas para que abriese los ojos y ahí lo vio por primera vez, aunque lo recuerda sobre todo por el olor: desinfectante, cloro, el Doctor hacía alusión a su nombre. Pero había algo más, otro aroma dulzón que en aquellos días no le fue posible identificar hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después: el olor de la sangre. Terminó por acostumbrarse a ella.

El Doctor lo midió, lo pesó, le tomó el pulso. Se percató de que crecía muy rápido, esos días en que estuvo ciego le sirvieron para estirarse, para que sus ronroneos se volviesen más fuertes. No podían tenerlo más tiempo en aquel lugar porque cierta persona (nunca supo a quién se referían) podría empezar a sospechar. Lo sacaron del edificio, ocultándolo en una caja. Dicha caja era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera, con diminutos agujeros en la tapa para permitirle respirar. Se acomodó y durmió a pierna suelta, incluso cuando lo transportaban en un vehículo que saltaba cada que pasaba por los baches producidos por el impacto de las bombas. El Doctor iba conduciendo.

Palabras, frases que no pudo comprender: _el hijo de, no debe saber que, el experimento fracasó, de cuál experimento me hablas, del que era secreto de tan vergonzoso, yo qué iba a saber que pasaría eso, él estaba aburrido, ella ni siquiera había aparecido en su vida, sobre la fertilidad y pureza racial, qué desperdicio, sí, pero…_

Frunció el ceño entre sueños, habían llegado a su destino. El Doctor abrió la caja y se asomó para ver cómo estaba, pero él se mantuvo falsamente dormido, con los párpados entreabiertos para admirar las enormes gafas que le cubrían los ojos, y el pelo rubio bien peinado.

_Un favor, una orden, usted ya ha hecho mucho pero sabe cómo es esto, sí, yo entiendo, pero la guerra, mátelo, no, él es especial no sólo por ser su hijo, tiene algo en la sangre que, ¿hombre lobo? ¡No me haga reír! No, pero, quizá sirva para, ahora mismo lo comprobaremos..._

Alzó una oreja, atento de pronto. Lo despertó totalmente _su_ voz. Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, aquel _"¡Gato de Schrödinger! Ven a saludar a tu nuevo dueño"_, salió de su refugio, aquella caja de regalo improvisado, y lo contempló a él, al que se convertiría en su amo y señor.

* * *

_Ok, aclaraciones: este fic será una serie de drabbles (suponiendo que lograré escribir las quinientas palabras. Supongamos mejor que todos serán de menos de mil así que serán viñetitas) sobre el origen y vida de Schrödinger. Al inicio no pensé en dividirlos y subir la historia como un oneshot, pero sentí que se veía mucho mejor en apartados. Recomiendo escuchar Sonata en sol menor K.30, "la fuga del gato", de Domenico Scarlatti, de ahí obtuve la inspiración para este fic y, además, es una melodía bellísima. _

_Vale, sobre el origen de Schrödinger me basé en Doc's story (por cierto, qué feas expresiones dibujaba Hirano en esa época XD), tomando como partida la aparición de la mujer gato y la violación a la que la sometió Hitler. Así que sí, Hitler vendría siendo el padre de Schrödinger, pero terminó 'quedándoselo' el Doctor. Es un enredo y aclaro que no pretendo contrariar el canon, pero esta 'precuela' me pareció adecuada para la historia. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y espero estar subiendo el próximo capítulo muy pronto. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellsing y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a Kohta Hirano y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

_Segundo capítulo de esta historia. Una disculpa enorme por la espera._

* * *

El gato se había instalado en su nuevo hogar y debía admitir que vivir en esa casa era lo mejor que le había pasado: no hacía frío, y su dueño lo lucía cada que podía, a pesar de que tal cosa molestaba al Doctor. Lo habían vestido con un conjunto amarillento, le habían cortado el cabello y ahora lucía adorable, listo para ejercer su papel como fiel mascota. Sin embargo, el Doctor lo requería todavía para experimentos y, si bien tal cosa le molestaba, mientras su amo estuviera de acuerdo no tenía nada que objetar. Y entre todo lo vivido, también había gente: gente que le resultaba incluso más extraña que el mismo Doctor.

Empezando por una hembra que siempre tenía en el rostro una sonrisa enorme, con dientes grandes que se asomaban entre sus labios cada que lo miraba. Ella quería jugar con él, rascarlo detrás de las orejas y escucharlo ronronear como si de música se tratase. A ella le gustaba la música, siempre estaba tarareando una melodía en voz baja. En ocasiones, se sentía arrullado y dormitaba entre las notas musicales, siempre y cuando fuera una canción suave.

Por su parte, la otra era más silenciosa. Ella no se parecía mucho a la mujer de gafas, empezando porque no lo miraba con simpatía ni quería acercársele. Mantenía su distancia y, en realidad, eso estaba muy bien. Había descubierto que era una mujer por el olor, porque sus modales y su robusto cuerpo le habían hecho pensar al inicio que era uno de los tantos hombres que entraban y salían de aquella casa, con los uniformes impecables y las botas lustradas. O los asistentes del doctor, a los que ni siquiera el cloro podía desaparecer el aroma a sangre ni los rastros, ahora oscurecidos, en sus blancas ropas.

Pero ahí también había otra hembra, podía detectarla a pesar de que su cuerpo muerto expelía olores asquerosos que lo hacían alejarse en cuanto la veía acomodada en esa extraña postura y con las vendas sucias de los líquidos con los que el Doctor y sus ayudantes la mantenían fresca.

_Ella_, le decían. Se le hacía un nombre estúpido porque era muy claro que se trataba de una ella, a pesar de que los vendajes ocultaban sus formas. La contemplaba y _Ella_ parecía devolverle la mirada detrás de la tela que cubría su rostro, y prefería huir porque un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al pensar en que esa criatura podía seguir viva a pesar de estar muerta. Justo como _él._

Y el minino decidía, mejor, dejar de pensar en aquella mujer-criatura y estirarse antes de acomodarse entre los tobillos de su dueño. Pero en ocasiones, _ella_ lo visitaba en sueños.

* * *

_Quiero ir explorando las relaciones de Schrödinger con los miembros de Millennium y bueno, consideré que también podía tener algún acercamiento leve, muy leve, con Mina. No sé, ideas raras mías (?)_

_Muchas gracias a la gente que comenta y sigue esta historia ;; espero les haya gustado este capítulo._


End file.
